Final Test
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [One-Shot]"La verdadera prueba para salir con Riko, pronto descubriría Hyuuga, no sería conquistar a la entrenadora, sino impresionar a su padre y pasar sus alimentos con paladar de acero." (JunpeiRiko)
**Disclaimer:** Siempre y cuando no sea Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes me pertenezcan y no pueda dibujar chido (erm, lenguaje), me permitiré el lujo de escribir estos desvaríos.

 **Resumen:** _ **«**_ _La verdadera prueba para salir con Riko, pronto descubriría Hyuuga, no sería conquistar a la entrenadora, sino impresionar a su padre y pasar sus alimentos con paladar de acero._ _»_

 **Comentarios:** He de admitir que me da flojera ver el Anime (Ukrania-oneesama, si lees esto, perdóname la vida—o el vodka, da?) así que me he puesto a leer el manga. Avancé mucho en dos-tres días (60 capítulos) así que tengo—o me jacto de hacerlo—el suficiente conocimiento como para escribir algo del Fandom. He leído unos cuantos y me han encantado, además, quise escribir la pareja porque (me enamoré de ella, no hay más dentro de esto) hay poco fanwork de ello y necesita un pequeño empujoncito. Para los que sólo han entrado por ocio _, ¡bienvenidos!_ Y para los que han entrado por el gusto a la pareja sólo puedo decirles: _HyuuRiko 4eva!_ (Ignorad eso, ¡disfruten la lectura!)

Casi se me olvida, si hay algún dato equívoco, decídmelo en sus comentarios, ¡apenas voy en el campamento de la playa y no he tenido tiempo de comprobar lo que es correcto y lo que no! (Además, pude haberme confundido respecto a los colores de cabello, ¡sólo manga he dicho!)

* * *

 _ **Final Test**_

* * *

Hyuuga suspiró. Se acomodó los lentes debido a que del nerviosismo comenzaban a caérsele. Observó a Teppei a su lado y el otro le sonrió intentando parecer confiado. A pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que sucedería. Podrían asegurar, que había dos respuestas, pero además de eso ninguno de los dos podía averiguar cuál de las dos vencería.

El basketball eran sencillo comparado a lo que se proponía realizar aquella tarde, se dio cuenta. Jugó con sus dedos y Kiyoshi a su lado texteaba algo en su teléfono. Hyuuga hubiese deseado haber traído su móvil pero lo mejor sería evitar todo tipo de distracciones si es que iba a hacerlo de una vez por todas.

Volvió a soltar un exhalo para tranquilizarse. No funcionó.

— ¿Sigues nervioso? —inquirió Teppei sin quitar la mirada del móvil. Junpei, le observó como si de sus ojos saliesen navajas—. Tranquilízate, estás haciendo un escándalo de todo esto.

—Bueno, no es cualquier persona a la que voy a invitar a una cita. Es _ella_ de la que hablamos. —respondió con un poco de ácido en la frase, el castaño se encogió de hombros.

—No será cualquier persona, pero también es una chica. _No es una diosa_ , es humana. —guardó el aparato electrónico y le sonrió socarrón. Inconscientemente probablemente, pero eso no tranquilizaba en lo absoluto a Hyuuga.

—Yo nunca dice esto. —frunció el ceño y Kiyoshi rodó los ojos.

—Actúas como si la creyeras una.

Junpei no respondió a eso. Teppei supo que había ganado aquella contienda. Comenzaría a aladear de inmediato, de no ser porque en su periferia encontró a cierta chica castaña.

—Hablando del Rey de Roma, creo que es hora de que tomes la iniciativa. —comenzaba a decir al tiempo que se posicionaba tras su amigo (el cual susurraba que era mala idea acercarse ahora) y comenzaba a empujarle para que se acercase a la entrenadora—. Demasiado tiempo siendo el capitán y no saber dirigir una buena jugada debería darte vergüenza, ¡Hyuuga!

El nombrado sintió cómo los colores le subían al rostro. Pronto encontró a Aida y pensó que sería mejor idea irse y dejar aquél asunto antes de que siquiera comenzase.

—Pero…

— ¡Sólo las cosas buenas valen oro! —incitó Teppei. Cuando estuvieron a metros del casillero de la morena alzó la voz—. ¡Riko, ayúdame con él!

La chica, extrañada de que Teppei-kun le pidiese ayuda con algo (o en este caso, alguien) sacó la cabeza de su casillero y observó extrañada cómo una estatua a tamaño real de Hyuuga-kun (era una estatua, ¿no? Tenía sonrojo y todo, debería felicitar al arquitecto) estaba siendo arrastrada por el pívot hacía ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre Teppei-kun? —asintió al tiempo que cerraba el casillero. El otro sonrió y apoyó un codo en el hombro del de anteojos.

—Creo que quiere preguntarte algo. —hizo señas con su cabeza para hacerle entender a Riko que se refería a su compañero pelinegro. Al darse cuenta de que no era una estatua, se sorprendió de su estoicismo, ¿por cuánto tiempo llevaba aguantando la respiración? Viró su atención al capitán expectante.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Hyuuga-kun? —el jugador simplemente tragó saliva. Teppei anunció que se iba.

—Será mejor si los dejo conversar solos —aseguró. Hyuuga, mientras tanto, se prometió a sí mismo asesinarlo si es que salía bien parado de esta.

—Vale, Teppei-kun. —replicó extrañada la entrenadora. Volvió a observar a Hyuuga-kun, extrañada—. ¿Y bien, Hyuuga?

Era la primera vez que no utilizaba el -kun, y era extraño para el pelinegro no escucharlo. A pesar de eso, agarró aíre y comenzó a hablar.

—T-Tengo un par de i-ideas de entrenamiento y… m-me gustaría discutirlas contigo. —dijo después de un rato de tranquilizarse. Aida le observó con los ojos abiertos y después observó su móvil en sus manos, que comenzaba a sonar apresurado. Leyó rápidamente qué era y se mordió un labio.

— ¿Te importaría venir a mi casa a discutirlos? Al parecer mi padre vino a recogerme. —inquirió nerviosa. Hyuuga sintió que la sangre se le helaba. ¿Ir a _su_ casa? No es como que no hubiese estado ahí pero, _había sido para estudiar exámenes_ y además de todo eso, _no había estado él solo._ El mero pensamiento de ir solo le hacía querer retractarse de haberle insistido. Estúpido Teppei, que no se encontraba presente para evitar que cometiese estupideces. ¿En qué pensaba al dejarle solo?

Asintió lentamente y Riko se vio alegrada al tiempo que texteaba algo de regreso a su teléfono.

—Bien, le avisé a mi padre que vendrías. No tiene ningún inconveniente, ¡pero hemos de apurarnos Hyuuga-kun!

De vuelta al -kun dolía mucho. Tomó rápidamente un par de cosas de su casillero, al igual que su teléfono en el cual aparecía un texto de parte del pívot.

 _ **«¿**_ _ **Estrategias deportivas? ¿En serio?**_ _ **»**_ Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: ignorar el texto y cerrar la burbuja de conversación. Se volvió para con la castaña quien le insistía que fuese rápido. Llegaron al auto y Riko se sentó en el asiento del co-piloto. Comenzó a hablar con su padre sobre la escuela y las probabilidades de ganar la Winter Cup, el Aida mayor, mientras tanto asentía al tiempo que daba un par de consejos de entrenamiento.

—En vez de triplicarles el entrenamiento deberías encontrar otra alternativa, —sugirió y Hyuuga casi se sintió agradecido con el hombre—. Por ejemplo, utiliza ejercicios para ejercitar la espalda baja. Sirven mucho a la hora de saltar, —después de unos minutos (minutos en los que el corazón de Hyuuga esperó que dijese algo a favor del equipo) de meditarlo agregó—… aunque tampoco suena mal cuadruplicar los ejercicios.

Hasta que dijo eso.

—Ha sido hasta ahora la mejor estrategia. Además, son demasiado flojos como para ponerles el cuádruple en todo, prefieren el tres. ¿A qué no, Hyuuga-kun?

—Emmm… —se sintió fuera de la conversación— E-eso creo.

El camino siguió con tranquilidad además de un par de sustos hacia Junpei. La casa de la entrenadora no estaba tan lejos de la escuela, sin embargo, el pelinegro sintió que pasaron años antes de que sintió cómo el padre desconectaba la llave del motor. Riko fue la primera en bajarse, iba a ser seguida por Hyuuga de no ser porque la mano de Aida le evitó el camino hacia la casa.

—Antes de que hagas algo te advierto —comenzó, Junpei temió por sí mismo frente a una persona tan imponente—, si intentas siquiera insinuar algo con ella, tocarla… o algo así, me aseguraré de que tu muerte ocurra antes de que puedas decir 'Copa de Invierno'. ¿Comprendes niño?

Asintió rápidamente temiendo que hablase jodidamente enserio.

—Entra a la casa. —indicó hastiado. Junpei caminó por el umbral de la puerta y observó alrededor buscando a su amiga.

— ¡Hyuuga-kun, por favor espérame en mi habitación! —indicó de lo que, después de buscar el lugar de proveniencia, parecía ser la cocina. Rojo hasta la médula, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, precavido por si es que a Aida se le ocurría aventarlo desde su altura. Aunque no le había visto subir al segundo piso por lo que, hasta ahora se sentía a salvo.

Llegó a la habitación y acomodó sus cosas en un rincón mientras pensaba en qué le diría a la castaña. Se suponía que tenía estrategias de entrenamiento, ¿qué le diría ahora que no tenía ningún tema para conversar? ¿Intentaría algo con ella? No, era peligroso con Aida tan sobreprotector como era. Suspiró. Escuchó como la puerta era abierta y en ella entraba la castaña con un platón.

—Preparé unos cuantos bocadillos. —Junpei sintió su corazón detenerse al escuchar _preparé_ y _bocadillos_ , eso quería decir claramente que debería ser un hombre y aceptar las consecuencias de sus estupideces. A pesar de eso, tragó saliva.

La verdadera prueba para salir con Riko, pronto descubriría Hyuuga, no sería conquistar a la entrenadora, sino impresionar a su padre y pasar sus alimentos con paladar de acero.

—Toma aquél pizarrón y este plumón para explica- ¿estás bien, Hyuuga-kun? —dijo repentinamente Riko pareciendo preocupada. Junpei sintió como su rostro empalidecía y un sólo pensamiento salía de su cabeza:

 _«_ _Kiyoshi Teppei, estás jodidamente muerto._ _»_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Llevo mucho tiempo con el Anime, me quedé en el capítulo siete desde que perdí el tiempo para verlo (y no me gusta mucho ver el anime) por lo que acordé con Ukrania-oneesama que vería el manga. También llevaba mucho tiempo de haber prometido verlo, y no fue sino hasta el jueves que me decidí para leerlo. Iba en el capítulo 6 y en dos días avancé hasta el capítulo 30. Después, el sábado avancé hasta el capítulo 30 y el domingo no tuve tiempo de leer en lo absoluto. Pero el viernes tuve tiempo de leer un par de historias al decirme, _"Bueno, es una pareja extraña, pero me siento atraída por ella… ¿por qué no leer algo para ver si me gustan o no?"_ y, obviamente terminé enamorándome de la pareja.

Sé que el fic no tiene nada implícito, pero no es la única idea que se me vino a la mente, y espero que no sea lo único que vaya a publicar (pues tengo otra en proceso) y no serán unilaterales (o de apariencia unilateral) como lo es este.

 **Ukrania-oneesama;** si lees esto, quiero decirte que me avergüenzo de mi flojera, pero no es mi culpa que no me llegase la fiebre de KnB hasta el jueves. La buena fortuna te sonríe cuando te digo que durará hasta que termine el manga. Eso es lo que digo cuando tengo fiebre de un manga, me pasó con Kuroshitsuji, me pasó con Pandora Hearts y me pasó con Aoi Hana, por lo que te puedo asegurar que me durará buen rato en Kuroko no Basket. Tal vez ya después de las vacas no tenga tanto tiempo libre para leer, pero no dejaré el manga de lado.

 **De vuelta a la generalidad:**

 _¡Espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura!_ Si quieres puedes dejar comentarios respecto a mi forma de escribir. Siempre es grato recibir consejos para mejorar mi escritura y cosas así. Tanto críticas constructivas como aclaraciones las contesto, sin embargo, me abstengo de leer comentarios con palabras fútiles dirigidas a mí, a mi forma de escribir o a mi manejo de los personajes. Siempre he creído que _si no te gusta, ¿para qué lees?_


End file.
